theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed England Girl
'''The Unnamed England Girl '''is a cameo character who first appears in "The Star of Christmas" as a cameo character. She finally appears in "An Easter Carol" when she receives a flower from the Constable. She then appears again in "A Snoodle's Tale" along with the Unnamed England Boy. Appearance Unnamed England Girl is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a blue and dress and blue hat and a small bow in her brown hair. Acting *Herself in "The Star of Christmas" *Herself in "An Easter Carol" *Herself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Herself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" *Herself in "Monsters University" *Herself in "The Polar Express" *Herself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Herself in "Frozen" *Herself in "The Boxtrolls" *Herself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Herself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Herself in "Flushed Away" *Herself in "The Ring" *Herself in "Small Soldiers" *Herself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Herself in "Arthur Christmas" *Herself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Herself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Herself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Herself in "Father Christmas" *Herself in "White Christmas" *Herself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Herself in "Big Hero 6" *Herself in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Herself in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Herself in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Herself in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Herself in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Elf" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Herself in "Deck the Halls" *Herself in "Frosty the Snowman" *Herself in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Herself in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Herself in "Jingle And The Way" Category:Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Carrots Category:Kids Category:The Star of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way